ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Get an Upgrade: Part 2
Let's Get an Upgrade: Part 2 is part 2 of the series premiere of Ben 10.5. Plot The Tennysons are driving through Wisconsin. (Ben): So, the guy who attacked me, any clues about him, Grandpa? (Max): No, Ben. But the grenades he had were Galvan tech. (Ben): Why does everything cool have to be made by Gal- Ben looks at the Omnitrix and stops. (Ben): Carry on. Gwen types in something on her laptop. (Ben): Ugh, more homework? (Gwen): No, doofus. I'm trying to find any references to this "Xilar" guy. (Ben): Boorrriiing! (Gwen): Oooh, this isn't good. (Max): What? (Gwen): According to Plumber Databases, Xilar used to work for high-level clients. Including one that we know...Vilgax. (Ben): Vilgax?!? (Gwen): Yep, he even tried to assasinate Vilgax, and caused that explosion in his ship. (Max): Ben, this guy sounds dangerous. (Ben): You think I don't know that? This guy will be harder to beat than Way Big after drinking 15 cups of coffee. (Gwen): But can't someone just- (Ben): Like I said, harder to beat than Way Big after drinking 15 cups of coffee. Gwen closes her laptop. (Max): Now you kids don't worry. I added new security features to the Rust Bucket. (Ben): And I think I figured out some of my new aliens, let me show you.... Ben is about to slam the dial and transform, but is stopped by Max. (Max): Ben, this isn't the time to go hero. (Ben): Aww man! The road starts to vibrate. (Gwen): What was that??? (Max): Scanners are picking up an unidentified object coming right towards us! (Gwen): Grandpa, that's not a thing... (Ben): It's a person! (Max, under his breath): Xilar. Ben looks at Max, who nods. (Ben): Gwen, open the door! Gwen hits a button on the side, opening the door. (Ben): Going hero! Ben slams the dial and transforms. (Gwen): Ben, who's this guy? (Lafoxin): I don't know, I was going for Four Arms! Gwen looks over Lafoxin's shoulder. (Gwen): Look out! Lafoxin jumps and Xilar misses him. (Xilar): You won't be escaping this time, Tennyson! (Lafoxin): I was about to say the same about you! He grabs a pole. (Xilar): Ha, you won't be able to win that easily. He grabs his sword. (Lafoxin): Didn't see that comi- Xilar knocks him into the underpass of a bridge. (Lafoxin): Oh truck. (Xilar): Wha? He is hit by a truck. (Lafoxin, timing out): Tried to warn you! Xilar reappears. (Ben): You just don't quit, do you? (Xilar): The Omega shall get his prize! He slashes his sword. (Ben): This can't be good. The Omnitrix is recharged, and Ben slams the dial. (Four Arms): Oh, now ''I get Four Arms, this is gonna be good! ''He charges into Xilar, who plants a grenade on his shoulder. (Four Arms): What the? The grenade explodes and the Omnitrix times out. (Ben): Oww.... (Xilar): Any last words, Tennyson? I'm collecting them. The Omnitrix recharges oddly fast. (Ben): I've got 3 words for you! He is about to slam the dial. (Ben): It's hero time! He slams the dial and transforms. (Freezepunch): Oh yeah! Time for you to go on ice! (Xilar): A Microblizzian, impressive. (Freezepunch): I'm just getting started! He freezes the ground around Xilar. (Xilar): Ha, that won't work. Freezepunch freezes Xilar's legs.' (Freezepunch): Oh well, bye! ''He punches the ground around Xilar, causing him to fall into the icy waters below. (Xilar, falling): I'll get you Tennyssoooooooo- He crashes into the water. (Freezepunch, timing out): Yeah, you better fall! THE END! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Xilar *The Omega (Mentioned) Aliens Used *Freezepunch (First appearance) *Four Arms (First reappearance) *Lafoxin (First appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Four Arms) Major Events *Freezepunch makes his first appearance, and his species, Microblizzian is also revealed. *Lafoxin makes his first appearance. *Four Arms makes his first reappearance. *The Omega is metioned. Triva *''I've got 3 words for you! is a parody of what Ben 10,000 said to Eon in Ben 10,000 Returns. *''Any last words, Tennyson? I'm collecting them. is what Eon said to Ben 10,000 in Ben 10,000 Returns. Quotes Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Episodes Category:Xilar's Hunt The Omnitrix Arc Category:Ben 10.5 Season One